DARKLIGHT
by onyxwings1313
Summary: Fleeing from the deatheaters Draco Malfoy runs to the order remembering Dumbledore's final words to him now he is on a mission to stop Revlos Rebelum, the premire dark arts league from joining Voldemort or destroy them...Hermione Granger's life is a lie a
1. Table of Contents

PART ONE

NEW BEGININGS

NEW CHANCES

PART TWO

MISSIONS AND MISTAKES

DRIVEN

PART THREE

SOMETHING I CAN'T SEE

CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE

PART FOUR

VENEMOUS TIES

REIGNING MEN

PART FIVE

ALLIES

SHOCK

PART SIX

OPEN DOORS, OPEN ARMS

TRAGIC

PART SEVEN

GREEN

CASUALTY

PART EIGHT

DARKNESS BINDS

ATTACK

PART NINE

BRIMSTONE

FIRE AND ICE

PART TEN

AND SO IT BEGINS

WARCAMP

PART ELEVEN

THE THINGS HE NEVER KNEW

ANIMAGI

PART TWELVE

BEHIND ENEMY LINES

HARDER TIMES

PART THIRTEEN

RESCUE ME

A HARDER THING I HAVE NEVER DONE

PART FOURTEEN

FOR THE LOVE OF A MAN

STRIKE

PART FIFTEEN

THE FINAL DRAW

NOWAY TO SAY GOODBYE

OF TRUE MISERY


	2. New Beginings

DARKLIGHT

all Harry Potter related terms belong to J.K. Rowling

_italics is hermione's point of view_

PROLOUGE

NEW BEGININGS

Draco Malfoy stood staring silently at Albus Dumbldore's tomb waiting for something to happen, some sort of sign to tell him that he was doing the right thing. Was he doing the right thing? He desperately fought the urge to run back in the direction from which he came. It had to be done; he could not be a part of that horror any longer. Determinedly he turned to the castle shrouded in darkness and all of the people within. Maybe the Graduation ball was not the right time to return but he could not turn back now. He looked back to the tomb one last time and started across the lawn heading for the entrance.

When he reached the doors he took a deep calming breath and with all the strength he could muster pushed them open wide. The hall was empty, but of course everyone was at the ball or in bed, it was nearly midnight. He could still back out but no he would not, this was more for him than anyone else. One more breath as he walked to the doors of the great hall where the ball was being held. Now or never. He pushed the doors open; the hall went silent right before chaos erupted and the teachers were on him. He used the last of his rapidly sapping strength to dodge a curse thrown at him and the last thing he saw before it all went dark was Remus Lupin grabbing him before he hit the ground.

_Earlier that day, Hermione Granger sat on her bed in her dormitory thinking about the past seven years of her life and all of the lies she had lived by during them. Everything was a lie and that was the truth. The one truth okay maybe one of the few truths she had to hold on to. Not even Dumbledore, rest his soul, had realized the lies she was weaving into their minds were lies. She hated having to lie to everyone but it was to risky for all persons involved for her to tell the truth. She loved her reality and she loved the friends she had in it and she loved parts of her universe of deceit but she could not afford to have it all come crashing down around her after all of her hard work over the years._

_She sighed, one more night before she could return to everything that she missed while she was at school. All her friends, her pets, her followers, her life. Here starts the best years of her life. She slipped into her gown and began to ready herself for the ball and her final night being known as Hermione Granger._

They forced it down his throat, veritaserum, not that he blamed them he barely trusted him himself. Not anymore at least, not after all those years of mind washing 'lessons' on mudblood bad, pureblood good. He sat there like a good little traitor worn out, beaten down, bruised and aching, not even trying to fight back. Though why would he, this was why he came back, the order, safety, the truth, he laughed to himself, if there was such a thing. He answered their questions though if you asked him now what they asked he never would know. His mind was not there, it just wasn't. He had wondered to himself many times over the years if he really had gone insane from all of the things he went through.

Well he obviously passed because they helped him out of the chair and the next thing he knew he was in a bed in the hospital wing having his wounds and bruises healed. Well, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, if there was one truth in the world it was that Dumbledore never lies.


End file.
